


Despite

by Yeomanrand



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Dark, F/F, Murder, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: <i>Watchmen, Silhouette; but still your eyes kept wand'ring back to her, it's always her</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up one hell of a lot darker than I intended it to be, and is set in the last few moments of [Silhouette](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Watchmen#Minutemen_.281938-1949.29)'s life.

This is a mistake, she thinks; hindsight 20-20. (Ribs shatter; she gets a glancing blow off one of their heads but she's muzzy and confused from pain.) Of course it was inevitable, because she lived too publicly to truly be herself.

Even with the mask. (The crack of her finger shattering beneath someone's bootheel.)

The first mistake is deciding she can play in a man's world; that she, too, can dress up in tight leather and put a scrap over her face and a wig over her hair and play pretend in a world that isn't safe for anyone. (Screaming down the hallway and she can't yell back around a throat full of blood, lashing out with a stillettoed boot that connects only with air.) But she does it anyway, because nobody gets to tell her "no," not anymore.

The second mistake is the girl; oh, she was beautiful, and she was watching Silhouette, not Dollar Bill or the Comedian (and one of these days she meant to get around to killing him but right now she's being pinned and held down and she kicks again and feels the heel of her boot sink deep into someone's meaty thigh because she _will not_ go quietly); fine graceful hands, black hair pulled carefully back but not so carefully Silhouette can't see the heavy curls she wants to run her fingers through. (The howl is satisfying but insufficient.) Their first date had been on the QT, but oh, how things had grown.

There have been many other mistakes. (A fist slams into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and she'd curl up to protect herself but they're so heavy on her limbs.) Poor timing, poor choices, but none so much as this. (The screaming cuts off and she gets a hand free, claws one of their faces but all she can see is black and red.)

This is not how it ends. A kiss is not meant to be fatal.


End file.
